Link, I Choose You!
by LinkyLex
Summary: Link faces a whole new battle, have the ordeals he faced in Hyrule prepare him for this new challenge?


**Link, I Choose You  
><strong>_The Legend of Zelda Meets Pokemon_

* * *

><p><span>Author notes:<span> This is just a little crossover piece I threw together while taking a break from my Zelda Fic.  
>I came up with the idea late one night while trying to sleep (blasted brain, never stops!) and I thought it'd be interesting to do.<br>Now this would be far more humorous as an animation or something, (which is what I actually imagined) but unfortunately I'm no good at anything like that so a story it is. (Try imagining some funny toon Link faces and you'll probably get the idea that I had.)  
>There's not too much detail in the battles 'cause I wanted it to be more light-hearted and when I did try going into detail it was a bit too gory for the idea so I took it out.<br>Anyway I hope you have fun reading it, it's not a serious piece, just a bit of fun really, but reviews are still welcome.

* * *

><p>Link stared down his rival waiting for them to make a move, his hand waiting to release his sword from its sheath. He studied his opponent from afar and although their face was shaded by a hat, he could see that they were confident, despite having no obvious shield or weapon.<p>

Link watched carefully as the person reached for something on their belt and without warning threw what they had retrieved in his direction. The object came flying at Link with tremendous speed yet he was far too focused on trying to figure out what it was to move out of the way.

_Clonk!_

The ball hit him on the head, and Link began cursing as he rubbed the spot where it had made contact. His words quickly faded to silence as a huge beast covered in leaves emerged from the pokéball.  
><em>How in Hyrule did something that big fit in such a small ball?<em> Link turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the moving plant. He was used to monsters and magic, but this was something else.  
>Venasaur stretched out its vines, pulling Link back into the arena before he could run too far.<p>

Link slashed at the vines, freeing himself, and looked for a weakness on the monster, but he could see nothing at first. After dodging the leaves it shot at him for a while his brain began to work and he realised what the creature was.  
>It looked like it was part of the forest, its back was adorned with huge leaves and vines often shot from its body. Taking a chance Link cast Din's Fire, hoping his suspicions were correct.<p>

The flames engulfed the plant-like creature, its cry and the smell of burning filled the air.  
>Although the magic had weakened him Link felt strong, he would soon be victorious.<br>Venasaur fell to the ground before him; he could see he had weakened it greatly and without even thinking he went in for the kill, but before he could strike the monster it disappeared in a flash of red light.

Link froze once again, he was finding this even more confusing than when he had first laid eyes on the creature. His foe chuckled at Link's confusion before releasing another ball in his direction.  
>Link was slightly more prepared this time, or so he thought. He was prepared to fight the ferocious monster which was sure to emerge, but was taken aback when all that appeared from the ball was a large blue shell.<p>

He dove at it none the less, his sword continually clashing with the shell and bouncing off every time.  
>His opponent was in stitches at such a display, causing Link to turn towards the laughter glaring.<br>Blastoise appeared from his shell when the boy's back was turned and stood towering over Link. His shadow gave him away, Link spun round at the sudden lack of light and stood dumbstruck as he took in the form before him.

He reacted as quickly as he could; he began fumbling in his pockets and threw the first thing he could find at the monster in an attempt to ward it off. He was lucky enough to have stumbled across his bombs; as he ran he heard the explosion and felt the ground shaking as the beast fell to the floor. He threw another for good measure and this one caught the beast just as it began to stand. Link rejoiced as his opponent recalled the fallen form as he had with the first.  
>They didn't make a move for some time and Link began to relax. He strolled over, thinking that he had finally won, but it wasn't over just yet.<p>

Link doubled back, staring at the incoming projectile. He thought he had defeated his opponent, yet they were now releasing yet another monster. The battle seemed like it would never end, and he began to wonder how many more of these creatures his opponent had lined up.  
>However this next monster didn't surprise Link as much as the others had. Charizard wasn't the biggest dragon he'd ever seen, and it certainly didn't look as terrifying.<p>

The dragon took to the skies, a move which Link had anticipated from the moment he laid eyes on it. He reached for his bow and began firing his arrows. His aim was unrivalled and it wasn't long before the beast angrily returned to the ground to fight.  
>Link was glad to have his trusty Hylian Shield which effectively defended him against each of the dragon's fiery attacks. He relied now upon his sword to deal damage to the dragon. His battle with Argorok had trained him well and soon he saw the creature growing weak.<br>Yet once again it disappeared in a red flash before he could deliver the final blow.

"Cool." His rival spoke for the first time as they caught the pokéball in their hand.  
>Without saying another word they departed, leaving Link to try and understand what had just happened.<p> 


End file.
